The Black Cats of the Night
by GarnetRose7673
Summary: Blake Belladonna originally thought that her afternoon was going to be a simple one. However, it seemed that fate had something else planned out for her, as when she goes to get a new book, she sees a mysterious person that looks somewhat like her...


**Author's Note: Here it is, the third of the four sibling stories! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The weekend. A time for relaxation from both work and school. Well, okay, maybe the weekend would really start tomorrow. It was a Friday afternoon, and the sky was a beautiful orange, indicating that the sun was getting close to setting. Still, people were outside, walking with friends, going out to places; just having fun, basically. Walking along the streets, we see a young 17 year-old girl dressed in primarily black and white. Her hair was long, black, and wavy, with a bow resting on top of it. Her eyes were an amber color, which were complemented by light-purple eye shadow that flared backwards. Also, her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the end, which gave her a somewhat catlike appearance. She was a student of Beacon Academy, a facility designed to train Hunters and Huntresses.<p>

_'__I am so glad that it's the weekend. Needed a break from classes for once.' _She thought to herself as she walked with a smile on her face. _'Hmm, since I am out here, I should probably buy a book. I do need a new one anyway.'_ She thought to herself once again, and began to walk towards her new destination.

She soon arrived at a store called 'Tukson's Book Trade'. She knew Tukson, the owner, personally, and was good friends with him. She walked in and saw another person at the register, getting a book from Tukson.

"And here you go. One copy of Xillia Chronicles, Vol. II, just like you ordered." Tukson said as he handed the book to the person. "Thank you, Tukson. This should last me a while before I come back. Have a good day." The person thanked him in reply.

The girl began walk up to the counter, but she stopped when the person turned around. It was a young man, and he kind of looked like her. His hair was short and black, the sides of it stopping just below his chin. His attire was primarily white with a black button-up suit-up vest. He had black laces strapped around his left and right arms, and on the outside of his pants were black stripes. His eyes were also amber in its color, just like hers.

"Is something wrong?" He soon asked, and she shook her head.

"No, everything's fine. Sorry for staring at you like that." She replied.

"It's alright. Have a good evening." He said, and walked out of the store.

There was something different about him, at least, that's what the girl thought. Deciding she would investigate it later, she walked up to the counter and greeted Tukson.

"Hello, Tukson. How's business going?" She asked him, and he smiled and replied, "It's going pretty well. Seems like a lot of people like reading books. Did you come here to buy one?"

She nodded in reply, "Yes. Do you happen to have another copy of Xillia Chronicles, Vol. 2? It's been forever since the first one came out and I was excited to hear about the next installment coming out."

"Actually, yes I do. Let me go get it for you, real quick." Tukson said, and went into the room behind him. A few minutes later, he came out with a fresh copy.

The girl was about to reach for her money when he suddenly shook his head and smiled. "This one's on the house. No need to pay." He said, and she smiled. "Alright, thanks, Tukson."

"No problem, Blake. You are one of my close friends, after all." He replied.

"Right. Well, I gotta get going. Have a good evening!" The girl, known as Blake, exclaimed as she walked out of the store, her new book in her little sling bag.

* * *

><p>Blake noticed that it was getting dark, so she began to head back to Beacon before it got too dark. Along the way, she decided to cut through an alleyway, but about halfway through, she was attacked by three men. One of them came from behind and pinned her down to the ground, while the other two began to tie her arms up. She recognized them as members of the White Fang (A group of Faunus extremists), considering the attire they were wearing, including the Grimm masks.<p>

"You're coming with us." One of them said. She was about to say something when he tied a cloth around her mouth, muffling her voice. "Try screaming for help, now!" He said as he punched right in the face, leaving a bruise, and causing her to release a few tears. He then picked her up and threw her against a wall, and she fell to the ground. He kicked her a few times and was about to hit her again when his arm was suddenly grabbed by someone else.

"Leave her alone." A voice said, and Blake saw who the person was.

_'__It's him… From the bookstore…'_ She thought to herself.

"Who the hell are you? Get lost!" The White Fang grunt said as he tried to hit the young man with his other arm, but missed and was met with a kick to the face which instantly knocked him out. This caused the other two grunts to pull out their swords and swing at the young man, but he ducked and disarmed them. He then stunned one of them and slammed him into a wall, which instantly knocked him out as well. The last grunt tried to run away, but the young man grabbed him by the arm and socked him in the face, making him fall to the ground, unconscious. He then kneeled down beside Blake and began to untie her.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." He said. When he finished releasing her arms from their bonds, she suddenly hugged him, saying, "Thanks for helping me…"

He smiled and hugged her back. "No problem. Can you stand?"

"Yes. Thanks for asking." Blake replied, and they both stood up. She was about to ask him something when she felt a few raindrops. Suddenly, it started to rain.

"We can go back to my place, it isn't that far! Come on!" The young man said as he grabbed her arm and led her back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>They walked in, partially soaked by the rain. He looked around to see if his friends were there, but to his relief, they weren't. "You can sit on the couch over there, if you like." He offered.<p>

"Thank you." Blake replied and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it. She pulled out her Xillia Chronicles, Vol. 2 book and began reading it. She then noticed Noire sitting on the chair to her left, reading the same book. Her thoughts from earlier began to resurface, and after a little while, she decided to ask him. "Are you a Faunus?"

He looked up from his book and stared at her for a few seconds. He then sighed and put his book down on the table in front of them and moved his hands up to his hair. Blake was wondering what he was about to do when she saw him remove two pins from his hair, revealing his Faunus heritage, a pair a black cat ears that popped up. "I know you are one as well." He said.

Blake put her book down and undid her bow, also revealing a pair of black cat ears that twitched as the cool air touched them. Yep. Like him, she was a Faunus. "My name is Blake Belladonna, in case you were wondering. What is yours?" She spoke, but he didn't say anything for a little while.

He then answered her question, "My name… is Noire Belladonna."

This made Blake flinch a bit. He had the same last name as her, yet she hadn't seen him before. But now that she thought about it, she did always feel as if there was something, or someone, in her family that was missing. They also had some similarities, such as the amber eyes and cat ears.

"So, I suppose we're family, then? Brother and sister, more specifically?" She said, and Noire nodded. "How come you were never around?" She asked him.

"I suppose that Father and Mother separated us from each other to ensure that we stayed safe while we grew up, considering what was going on at the time." Noire replied, and this made sense to Blake. Considering that the White Fang was around at the time, it would only make sense to make sure that at least one of them weren't forced to join, like she was. At least he didn't have to witness firsthand what they were turning into when the new leader stepped up some time ago.

She was about to say something when lighting suddenly boomed, causing her to make a small 'eep' sound and lay down on the couch, trembling and curling up into a ball. This caused Noire to get worried. Another thing about him was that he was a traveler, which means he had frequent encounters with storms. Also, due to their Faunus heritage, his and Blake's senses were leagues above a human's. That's why she was trembling. It was a sensory overload problem, not a fear of storms. From the way she reacted, he assumed that she hadn't encountered many storms in her life. He sat down next to her on the couch, and he laid her on his lap, his hand slowly moving through her hair in an attempt to calm her down. For a while, it seemed like it was working, as she started to smile a bit and her trembling wasn't as bad. However, another lightning bolt boomed, and she held onto him, trembling even more.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay, Blake… Just calm down and relax…" He said in a soothing voice as he started to scratch behind her right ear, causing his sister to stop trembling and start purring. This made him smile.

A little bit later, Blake fell asleep in Noire's arms, a smile on her face. She then shivered a bit, indicating she was a bit cold. Noire gently lifted her up, slid away, and gently put her back down. He got up and went to retrieve a blanket from the closet. He came back, put her back onto his lap, and covered her with the blanket.

He silently spoke, "Good night, sis…"

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: So far, it's been RubyGarnet, Weiss/Eis, and Blake/Noire. That just leaves Yang and her brother! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Like always, if you have any suggestions/noticed any mistakes I have made, please include them in your review! Thanks! **


End file.
